1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an environmental hazard warning system and an environmental hazard warning method, and particularly to an environmental hazard warning system and an environmental hazard warning method for an emergency personnel under the protection of a protective suit.
2. Description of Related Art
In the scene of a fire, in addition to flames and smoke, there could have invisible threats such as high temperature, toxic gas, hazardous acid and base, exposed electrical wiring, or radioactive materials, for example. Even though under the protection of protective suits, the safety of emergency personnel cannot be ensured under extreme environmental conditions since the effect of protection is restricted by physical limitations of the protective suits.
What is needed, therefore, is an environmental hazard warning system capable of overcoming the limitation described.